Interruptions
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura want to have their intimate alone times. But they find themselves to always be interrupted by their four year-old son as he bombards them with questions concerning their—err—suggestive positions. SasuSaku. One-Shot.


**Interruptions**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura want to have their intimate alone times. But they find themselves to always be interrupted by their four year-old son as he bombards them with questions concerning their—err—suggestive positions.

**Genre: **A dash of humor, a teaspoon of Sachi's cuteness and a whole lot of love. : )

**A/N: **I just thought of this while eating strawberry tart. And I thought of making the shortest one-shot about Sasuke and Sakura wanting some alone time but their son keeps on interrupting them I've ever written. Sachi is an OC, seeing as Sasu&Saku really don't have a child (YET!! DO NOT LOSE YOUR YOUTHFUL HOPE MY FELLOW SASUSAKU FANS! Coughs. Sorry bout that, guess Lee took over me. Teehee.). So, here's the outcome. Loves to all. I promise after this one-shot, I will continue working on MGF.

* * *

A man and a woman quietly spent their time in the living room of the Uchiha compound. The woman had pink hair and green eyes while the man had an oh so familiar duck-butted hairstyle. The woman straddled the man as he sat on one couch with his hands on her hips. She grins and started planting butter fly kisses on his neck.

"Sakura…" He groaned in pleasure as he felt her soft, plump and warm lips on his neck. She grinned against his skin and started biting on the junction of his neck and shoulders. That is, until…

"Mommy why are you hurting daddy!"

Sachi arrived.

Sakura abruptly stopped her ministrations and fell off of her husband's lap. She let out a groan of pain and rubbed her aching head. She looked up to see her dear son looking at her with teary eyes. He was the spitting image of his father; same onyx eyes, same raven locks and same damned cuteness.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. His son had disrupted another one of their attempted alone time. It had been so long since they had any. He _wanted_ her. He _needed _her. He _yearned _for her.

"Sasuke, can you give a little help please?" Sakura asked as she tried to calm her son who was constantly crying and asking her, "Why mommy, why? Don't you love daddy anymore? Don't you…" and so on and so forth. Sasuke was snapped out of his trance and decided to do the only thing he could think of.

"Sachi." Sasuke called and was faced by his weeping son. He patted his lap and in reply, Sachi immediately climbed on him and sat on his knees. Sasuke pulled the said boy closer and rubbed his back in an attempt to ease the boy. "Mommy wasn't hurting daddy, she was—erm—making him feel better."

Sachi stopped sobbing almost instantly and looked up his father's face. "How so daddy?"

Sasuke and Sakura twitched lightly while a vein pulsated on their foreheads. How was he to answer his question? He can't have… 'The talk' with his son who was only four-years old for Kami's sake! Sakura sent daggers to her husband and an expression that read, "Smooth move, smart-ass. Now what?"

"W-well, daddy was stressed and mommy just wanted to—erm—help daddy release that." Sasuke replied and was quite relieved when Sachi nodded and gazed on his hands for a second. Sasuke sent Sakura his trademark smirk and she merely huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

But that smirk quickly washed off when Sachi said, "But daddy, I saw your face scrunching up. How can mommy be helping?"

Sakura giggled when she saw Sasuke twitch almost uncontrollably.

"W-well, you see… Daddy was—uhm…" Sasuke trailed when his brain couldn't find a far-fetched answer for his son. That's when Sakura felt the need to step in… Before Sasuke could—how do you say it—'corrupt' the mind of their poor little bundle of joy.

"Sachi, why don't you help mommy prepare dinner. I'm pretty sure daddy is quite tired right now." Sakura suggested as she couched down the said boy until they were face to face. Sachi nodded and innocently smiled as he let his mother sweep him off of his father's lap and carry him to the kitchen. Sasuke looked at Sakura's retreating back in disappointment but was soon replaced by slight excitement when he saw her wink at him before fully disappearing.

'Well, might as well have something to look forward to.'

* * *

The dinner started out very quietly, only the sounds of the utensils connecting with the plates were heard with the occasional sound of one engulfing water. The three were eating some rice and fried fish—as well as tomatoes for Sasuke—without so much as a conversation. That is until…

"Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?" Sachi asked innocently.

Sasuke nearly choked at the tomato he was eating while Sakura merely blushed at her son's question.

"Sa-Sachi, dear, why are you suddenly asking this question?" Sakura queried as she faked a smile to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke merely snickered at his wife's antics; having a death glare sent flying towards him.

"Haruna asked me that question but I didn't know." Sachi replied, his eyes never leaving his mother's.

"W-well Sachi, uhm—there is this stork—yeah stork that flies to a couple nine months after—err—a certain event. And the stork carries a baby and delivers the baby to a couple." Sakura replied nervously; the blush that adorned her cheeks never leaving once, actually growing when Sasuke stifled a chuckle.

"But what are the birds and bees for then, mommy?" Sachi asked again, this time Sasuke replied; a tint of red gracing his face in both embarrassment and in fury.

"Where the heck did you get that idea?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't meant it to sound harsh, but the tone of his voice caused little Sachi to flinch and equally onyx eyes flicker.

"I-I asked Uncle Kakashi where babies came from and he-he to-told m-me that… I-I'm s-sorry daddy!" Sachi said as he broke into tears. While Sasuke made a mental note to kill Kakashi, his wife beat him into comforting the—again—crying boy. Sakura sent Sasuke an, 'I won't let you eat tomatoes for a year.' Look as she lifted Sachi off of his seat and carried him in her arms.

"There, there Sachi. You didn't do anything wrong." Sakura hushed as she kissed her son on his slightly damp forehead and cooed him. She immediately turned angry when her gaze fell on the suspect for making the boy in her arms sob. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" She said as she gritted her teeth with her eyes turning into slits.

Taking Sakura's hint, Sasuke stood up and walked towards his family and pulled them to a hug. He had one arm around his wife's petite waist while his hand ruffled Sachi's hair.

"Of course…"

* * *

Sachi colored his coloring book in his room while Sakura bathed and Sasuke read a book in the living room. Sighing, Sasuke closed the book shut when he finally finished reading it. He rose from his arm chair and stretched his body, earning a soft yet audible crack when he did. He made his way up the wooden set of steps and the hallway. His footsteps that echoed slightly as it hit the hollow base with each step had come to a halt when he saw his wife in nothing but a pink fluffy towel.

Sasuke grinned almost in a Kakashi-trademark-pervert-grin way. His smirk only went wider when she turned pink as their eyes met.

'Kami, I love it when she does that.' In a breath—heck it was even faster that a breath—he pinned his wife on the nearest wall.

"Sakura…" He huskily whispers into her ear; his voice filled with lust. Sakura shuddered when she felt his fingertips come in contact with her damp skin. She closed her eyes to savor the warmth that she felt radiating from him contrasting from the coldness she felt clad in only a towel.

"Sasuke-kun, Sachi might—" Before she could further finish her sentence, Sakura felt a warm pair of lips press against her in the most pleasurable way; almost driving her off the edge. She let her hands wander in Sasuke's God-like body; earning a groan from her partner. She smirked into the kiss but was soon washed off when she felt him bite her lower lip rather hardly, earning a gasp from her. Sasuke was about to slide his tongue in her that is until…

"Daddy why are you biting mommy!"

Sachi interrupted them.

Again.

The red-handed couple pulled away from each other, distancing themselves a bit as they sighed. They looked at Sachi who was on the verge of shedding his innocent tears again as they started to panic—well, mostly Sakura.

"Sa-Sachi, please don't cry dear! Daddy didn't mean to bite mommy _hardly_." She said as she rushed to her son's aid but not forgetting to send a glare to her companion and emphasizing the word 'hardly'. Said Uchiha merely smirked and put his hands on his pockets while he approached his son who didn't seem to feel like crying anymore.

"H-He didn't?" Sachi asked innocently and watched both of his parents nod simultaneously. "Oh. Okay then mommy, goodnight." He said and then he hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight daddy." He said as he approached Sasuke and hugged him. After that, Sachi strode to his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

It was already midnight, three hours passing after Sachi's bed time. Sasuke and Sakura lay on their bed without as much contact, let alone proximity, as they would in any other nights. Presumably because their four year-old son may very well interrupt them again when they try to get intimate.

Sasuke sighed, breaking the eerie silence between them.

"Sachi's asleep now." He stated and smirked in the darkness when he felt a hand stroke his gingerly.

"I know." She replies. Sasuke rolled to her side until he was atop of her again. He kissed her forehead, then her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose.

"I love you." He said before finally kissing her lips. Instantaneously, Sakura wrapped her frail arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer with one hand toying with Sasuke's dark locks and the other trace shapeless patterns on his clothed back. One of his strong arms wrapped itself around Sakura's petite waist while his hand lost itself in her bubble-gum pink tresses.

The kiss had a lot of passion in it, yet it remained somewhat innocent. And leave it to Sasuke to take it away.

Sakura gasped when she felt his tongue slightly graze over her lower lip, and Sasuke sought this opportunity to slide in his slick tongue. Oh how Sasuke missed exploring the depths of his wife's cavern, he felt like a little boy who just ate his first candy. She tasted so distinct, but to some extent like strawberries. While he, on her opinion tasted like mint. Oh sweet, sweet mint. Their tongues collide and swathe over the other for dominance.

Sasuke slid his hands on the curves of the woman below him. He smirked in the kiss when he found the waistband of her shorts. But before he could go any further…

"Mommy, Daddy I had a bad dream!"

…A crying Sachi appeared in their room as light penetrated from the hallway. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss while Sakura groaned, probably not hearing Sachi. That is until…

"Daddy why are you crushing mommy!"

Sigh.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Teehee. I'm sorry I left the ending like that, it's just that it's already four twenty in the morning and my dad is yelling at me. Hmph. Blame it on Gaara, his insomnia rubbed off on me. (Hmm... Gaara-licious... Haha. :D ) Anyway, I figured it should be short, I need to stop making my one-shots at least three thousand words. Sigh. But bad habits die hard. Just ask Kakashi!

Anyway, in case you were wondering, Haruna is Naru&Hina's child. Hmm... and what else... Oh yeah, forgive me for my lack of humor. I am really and clearly in need of some humor lessons. Insert pout here. Actually, not that you need to know, I don't really know much of the birds and bees thing. I honestly don't understand it, and yet so many people mention that when children ask about where babies are from. I also apologize for writing a story that has a lot of room for repair. Well, I won't exactly expect much from a fic that was written in an hour... Anyway, please leave a review.

_-- M. Kaori_


End file.
